Lead Me To Paradise
by Noellie723
Summary: Enjolras falls for Éponine, the woman who brought him to heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Jean Valjean opened his eyes. Men and women smiled as they waved flags. He began to walk towards Enjolras, a familiar face to him.

"_Bonjour_ _Monsieur_,"Enjolras greeted. "I see you've made it to paradise. We've all been brought here by women we've seen pass on. Who guided you here?"

"Fantine guided me here," Valjean said.

"Who is Fantine?"

"My adopted daughter, Cosette's, mother," Valjean motioned towards the skinny woman. "Fantine asked me to care for Cosette while she was on her deathbed. I felt so responsible for the downfall of Fantine. I should've stopped them from throwing her out onto the streets,"

"Don't worry so much, Monsieur. By the looks of it, she seems much more happier. The streets of Paris can be very cruel but here, she'll be very content here. Without a doubt,"

"How about you, Enjolras? Who brought you to heaven?"

"Just Éponine Thenardier," Enjolras said with a hint of sour in his voice.

"Oh don't be like that, Enj," a Revolutionary said with a smile as he turned to Valjean. "He's just jealous Monsieur. He wanted to be the only one Éponine brought to heaven. The girl brought a lot of us here,"

"Is that so? You fancy the girl, Enjolras?"

"No," Enjolras lied.

* * *

**Flashback e.p.o.v.**

_Where the hell is Marius? _I thought as I quickly walked down the streets. We were needed at Musain to discuss the matters of the revolution. I finally caught a glimpse of Marius and was about to yell his name when I saw her. She was a vision. Her eyes full of warmth and a smile full of joy. I needed to know her name.

I watched as Marius bid her farewell and come towards my direction. We greeted each other and headed to Musain. I was very tempted to ask Marius about the girl but decided against. Besides, according to the guys, I could only care for _patria. _Oh well, if it was meant to be, we'd meet again.

* * *

A few weeks later, while heading back to my home, I saw her. She looked alone and I gathered up as much courage as I could to talk to her.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. I don't mean to sound intrusive, but I believe I've seen you before with Monsieur Marius Pontmercy," Enjolras said.

"Really? I've not met any of Monsieur's acquaintances. I am Éponine Thenardier," the girl introduced herself.

"You may call me Enjolras. Do tell me more about how you know Marius?"

Éponine began to frown a little. "He talks to me only to learn more about a girl I grew up with. He's absolutely in love with the girl and it makes me sick. I care for him a great deal more and I could give him more love than she could in a- oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry Monsieur Enjolras for wasting your time,"

"Oh no, you didn't waste my time. It was quite amusing to watch you become so passionate about this situation you're in,"

Éponine smiled. "Thank you. Hopefully we will meet in the future but as of now, I must be on my way,"

"Goodbye Mademoiselle,"

* * *

Éponine and I began to talk more about her predicament over coffee and bread. It felt a bit strange and ironic. I began to like her, she liked Marius and Marius was after Cosette. It was a terrible chain that would only work out for the latter.

* * *

It was the last meeting at Musain before the revolution would begin. We talked of strategies and other things that had slipped my mind when Éponine walked in. She motioned for Marius who gladly followed. I guess it had something to do with Cosette. I wanted to punch Marius in the face for using the poor girl. He obviously didn't know how strongly she felt for him. I wanted to say something but they were already out the door.

* * *

Éponine's death was the hardest thing to bare.

I saw what happened. I was in the second floor shooting at the National Guard when I saw the musket pointed at Marius. I was about to shoot him when Éponine pulled the musket towards her and fell back. At first I didn't know what happened and then the National Guard fled. I ran down when I realized that Éponine was shot. Marius held Éponine in his arms, she looked so happy to be there, even though she knew Marius just pitied her. I wanted to be the only one to hold her. Marius didn't deserve to even talk to her. I wanted to shout at him and call him a fucking ass.

And just like that, Éponine Thenardier was gone.

* * *

When I died, she helped me out of the window. I was so happy to see her, I held onto her tightly which she gladly allowed. It had only been a few days but I missed her so much. She told me of heaven as she held onto my hand. I asked her why she held my hand and Éponine responded with a smile. "I just feel safe with you, Enjolras," I felt my heart flutter. When I got to heaven and saw my friends at the barricade I thanked Éponine with a kiss on the forehead.

I get to spend an eternity in heaven with Éponine. How wonderful does that sound! I'll tell her one day that I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't plan on writing multiple chapters. It was originally going to be a one shot that would end rather ambiguously. But I accidently put "in progress" and people started to follow it which sort of fueled me to write more :]**

* * *

Enjolras's p.o.v.

I'm not too sure how much time has passed on earth. Here in heaven, it feels like a few days at most. I think it's been about 50 year on earth seeing how Éponine has gone to bring Marius here in his old age. I had forgotten that Marius would end up here with us one day. Éponine seemed so excited to see Marius that I couldn't bring myself to tell her how I felt. It felt wrong to interrupt her joy.

Marius looked 75 years old and Éponine looked...sad. Marius disappeared to go greet his old friends while I went to talk with Éponine.

"What's wrong, 'Ponine?" I asked.

"Marius. I told him that I was so happy to see him and that I never stopped loving him. He told me, ever so bluntly, that he couldn't love me because his heart belonged to Cosette. I would've been fine if he left it at that but he tried to comfort me by saying it wouldn't have worked out between us because I was a gamin and he was upper class. I shouldn't have asked why he held me because I knew the answer would cut deep but I did it anyway. He replied that he only did it out of pity. That ass," Éponine fought back the tears best she could but they were inevitable.

I gently wiped her cheek. "Don't cry," _I _could_ love you because you have my heart. It _would_ work out because you are absolutely wonderful no matter what your background. _If only I could bring myself to tell her that.

She began to cry a bit harder and I brought her close to me. I thought it to be rude to do this out of love since she doesn't love me back but to do this out of comfort. Not pity, like Marius. Her poor soul has been through enough and doesn't need any more torture. I thought this was supposed to be heaven for her, not hell.

I wish I could just tell her how I felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

Getting over Marius will be the hardest thing for me to do, but it must be done. I must get over his loving eyes. Or his silky hair. Or his warm smile. Or how my heart flutters everytime he says my name- God dammit, 'Ponine! Stop doing this to yourself. You can get over him. Marius doesn't even look like himself anymore, just think of that. You'll be fine... I hope...

* * *

I decided it would be best to get my mind off Marius by conversing with the others. I was talking to Enjolras when the topic of why we died came up.

"I cared for my country," Enjolras started. "I cared for its people, not just the upperclass but those who were starved and abused by the streets. I was willing to sacrifice my life for those who needed better,"

I stared with wide-eye wonder. "That's so noble,"

"Well...thank you Éponine. I think what you did was equally as noble,"

"It was only a one-sided love gone extreme. Not at all comparable with your Revolution,"

"Still, to give your life for a person is very brave,"

"You practically did the same thing," I teased.

Just then, Marius walked by greeting his friends. I quickly latched my hand onto Enjolras's in fear that I would begin to cry. Enjolras must have known what I was feeling because he brought me away from Marius and the others. When we were finally alone he told me it was okay to cry, so I did.

"You're okay, 'Ponine," Enjolras said as he comforted me by pulling me into his arms. I could feel his throat vibrate as he hummed an old lullaby. I could have fallen asleep then and there if we weren't standing up. This truly began to feel like heaven again.

* * *

I was getting better. I felt happier and I don't really care for Marius anymore. Enjolras has been very kind while all of this went on. He's very good at comforting me. Most of the men say that Enjolras used to be very serious. I can tell he's a very serious man but he has a sense of humor and never fails to make me laugh. In fact, I find myself happier with Enjolras than when I was with Marius.

* * *

**Enjolras p.o.v.**

Éponine told me that when she was alive, she thought dying wouldn't be so bad, not if she and Marius went togother. She also said, looking back on it, that she was being ridiculous. I thought this gesture was sweet, not looking at the circumstances of it all. Subjectively, she was right. It was ridiculous for her to die for a man that didn't love her. Éponine told me that she prayed to God in hopes that she would go first. And she did. At first I didn't understand that part. Suppose he loved her, wouldn't she want him to go first so he wouldn't feel the pain of being left behind? I know I felt that when Éponine left. But then I realized that she prayed that so she wouldn't have to feel the pain I felt, and I guess she was sort of right to do that. She doesn't need anymore pain.

Éponine is slowly getting over Marius, which is good. She doesn't need that old bat to be happy. I want to tell her that I love her, but I don't know if it's too soon. I don't want to be intrusive but I don't want to feel so confused either. I wonder if we'll get married. Can you do that in heaven?

Anyway, I'm just glad Éponine is slowly returning to her joyful self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjolras p.o.v.**

Heaven is built a lot like Paris, actually. I decided that I would use that to my advantage and show more of myself to Éponine and I wanted to know more of her. As Les Amis say, I am the Marble Man, can't really show my feelings all that well but I really want Éponine to know more about me.

We started the day in the part of Paris where I grew up. It was a middle class neighborhood, but my parents were rich. I went to a first class school and saw how different first class and middle class was. I guess that's what sort of fueled my passion for the revolution.

"I know this place!" Éponine smiled as her face lit up. "When Papa would pick pocket with the other men, Mama would try to keep us out of danger by taking us to the park. Azelma and Gavroche just thought Mama was being nice but I was old enough to realize what was going on. I didn't mind, however. In fact, this park holds many great memories,"

"Really?" my interest piqued. "What kind of memories?"

"Follow me," we walked toward a wooden platform were street performs performed. "This is where I learned how to waltz. My papa taught me,"

"Well then," I gathered up courage. "May I have this dance?"

Éponine laughed. "Why, of course,"

We danced and danced even though no music played. Éponine continued to smile and laugh as she tried not to step on my feet. I started to laugh even when she did.

After a couple of minutes of dancing, Éponine showed me other places where she formed memories, like her first pick pocket or her first fist fight. How could something that looked so delicate be so rough? This absolutely puzzled me. Finally, we came to a giant oak tree in the center of the park.

"This is where I had my first kiss,"

"Oh," my mood was getting sour.

"Don't worry. I punched him in the jaw right after,"

"It was that bad?"

"He wasn't what you would usually call 'charming'. How about you, Enjolras? Who was your first kiss?"

* * *

**Éponine's p.o.v.**

I was surprised when Enjolras had asked me to spend the day with him. I was even more surprised when he asked me to dance. Was the marble man about to crack? More importantly, was I going to crack him?

I've always been curious about Enjolras's past. I knew he was a rich boy, but I didn't know that we both grew up in middle class. It's funny, he eventually moved up to first class and I plummeted to the bottom. You know, Enjolras and I might have seen each other on the streets when we were kids. No doubt Papa pickpocketed his father at least once.

When I brought up my first kiss, I knew _exactly _what I was doing. Growing up on the streets taught me a little something about being a few steps ahead.

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked innocently.

"Oh...well...I..." Enjolras had become very flushed.

"You can tell me. It's just us. I won't tell the guys,"

"I-I've n-never...actually...kissedagirlbefore,"

"Woah, slow down. What was that last part?" I gave him a wicked grin.

Enjolras exhaled deeply. "I've never kissed a girl before,"

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You know, you're practically a virgin," I know I was being cruel about this but it would work out in the end.

"I know,"

"Do you still want to be a 'virgin'?"

"'Ponine, don't call me that. But, not really. If I wasn't the guys wouldnt tease me as much. Kinda sucks I died without my first kiss,"

"You poor thing. I've never thought of it that way,"

The blond gulped. "Well we have now,"

Before I knew it, Enjolras pressed his lips against mine. At first, it was rushed and hard and that's probably because I was his first and he was nervous. But it slowly got softer and sweeter. The world slowed down and then everything started spinning and I just felt like I was in heaven. Oh wait, I already am.

We eventually and reluctantly pulled away. We smiled at each other. _At last, the marble has cracked._ I thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: don't worry, there ****_shall_**** be more!**


	5. Authors note, PLEASE READ

Hi guys! I'm really glad that there are actual people who actually like my writing. Well, I'm a bit stuck for a way to continue my story. I'll probably end it in a couple more chapters, but don't worry, I'll be writing more Enjonine fics :]

Okay, back to what I was saying, I'm stuck for a plot and I would absolutely love it if you messaged me with your ideas. Also feedback is much appreciated, whether it be positive or not.

Anyway, thanks a lot for sticking with my story so far. It means a lot to me :]

-Noelle


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: give me ideas for the plot! :] feedback as well!**

* * *

**Enjolras's p.o.v.**

We walked back to the center of town silently. I felt like an idiot. "_Well, we have now," _What the kind of sappy line was that?! I smacked my head against my forehead.

"Enjolras," Éponine said concerningly. "Are you okay?"

I felt like a damn fool. "Yeah...I just...nevermind,"

She smiled. "Okay," Éponine began to fiddle with the ends of her hair. "You're agreat kisser,"

I was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah...I just...nevermind,"

I couldn't help but laugh as she copied what I had said. Her face had reddened slightly as she bit her lip. I thought back to our kiss under the oak tree. I hungered for her while she kissed me back, matching her fire. I pulled away slowly after many moments and admired her beauty. Her hair fell nicely over her petite shoulders. Her cherry lips swollen and her chocolatey eyes stared deep into my soul. I brushed her hair back and stared for a few more seconds. I was falling for this wonderful woman.

* * *

"Oh mon ami," Combeferre started. "you truly are falling for the Jondrette girl. How will you tell her of your feelings?"

"Thats the thing. I don't know _when_ or _how _I'll tell her. I just get so happy when I'm with her,"

"Haha. You really are hopeless,"

* * *

**A/N...again: sorry this is really short. I don't know how to continue this. Like I said, I was going to stop with just one chapter x] guys, I really REALLY need you to help me. Like, now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: be prepared if the end sucks. I'm kind of rushing the ending which I totally shouldn't but I can't help it. I'll start a modern au tomorrow. It'll be called "Picking Up Pieces" so keep an eye out for it. It'll be a bit more planned out unlike this off-the-top-of-my-head mumbo jumbo. Anyway,I'll stop rambling and let you read.**

* * *

**Enjolras P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it. I needed to tell Éponine how I felt about her. I know I'm terrible with words but I am determined to get it out.

"Éponine!" I shouted to the girl. She turned around and flashed me a smile that would make your heart melt.

"Hi Enjolras. Do you need anything?" Éponine asked warmly.

"Well the thing is, Éponine, I love you. I always have and always will. Since the moment I saw you, you've had my heart. You're so much more beautiful than people on earth have led you to believe. And I know I don't show it very often, I'm head over heals for you,"

"Enjolras, I don't know what to say,"

"Just say you love me. If we were still on earth, I'd buy you a ring and be on one knee, I'd want to grow old with you and I'd die by your side but we can spend eternity together instead,"

A smile grew on Éponine's face. Next thing I knew, she was kissing me full on the mouth. I could hear Les Amis cheering and whooping but I was too occupied to tell them to hush up.

And in that moment, I knew that this _really_ had become heaven.

_**The End**_


End file.
